That's What Friends Are For
by SwitchLight1212
Summary: Rescue Dungeon Fic. Charmander had always wanted to start his own rescue team, but he could never find anyone for him to do it with. But this all changes when he finds a Pikachu lying unconscious in the woods.
1. Chapter 1

Title: That's What Friends Are For

Summary: Rescue Dungeon Fic. Charmander had always wanted to start his own rescue team, but he could never find anyone for him to do it with. But this all changes when he finds a Pikachu lying unconscious in the woods.

Chapter 1: Wait and See

As the sun rose through the creases in his tiny wood nut and shone on his eyes, Charmander woke to another day in which he thought could be the beginning of his rescue team journey. He had left his home to come out an live in the Poke Villa, where the Pelipper Post Office was and where you could get supplies, save money and do all other sorts of things. He had been living there for a year, but he hadn't found luck in starting his team. He didn't have many friends, so he could never find someone to start it with him.

He yawned and stretched his arms out. "The start of another great day!" He cheered. Charmander was a very friendly, nice person, and he would always look to make new friends. He was never mean, and he always was an optimistic person. He always liked the beginning of the day, because it gave new things to be done and to be seen. He walked out of his house and walked to the Poke Villa town square, where all the hustle and bustle was. There were all the stores and many people were there. Charmander knew everybody, and he would frequently stop and say hello. He wasn't friends with everybody, but they were acquaintances. He turned his way down south in the square and stopped at the Kangaskhan Storage Center to see Momma Kangaskhan.

"Hello Charmander! It's nice to see you today." Momma Kangaskhan said to Charmander in her normal cheery voice.

"It's nice to see you too Momma Kangaskhan." Charmander replied.

"Came here to pick up your coin?"

"Yep." Charmander said, referring to his lucky coin. He had found it on his first day when he arrived at Poke Villa, and he had kept it with him ever since for good luck. He was sure that it would someday bring him a friend that could one day be his rescue team partner. He kept it in with Momma Kangaskhan every night so he could never lose it, and he would always come in the mornings to pick it up.

Momma Kangaskhan went into her small store and grabbed the shiny silver coin and gave it to Charmander. "There you go. Completely unharmed."

"Thanks Momma Kangaskhan!" Charmander said politely to the older Pokémon.

"Oh, I almost forgot! I have something else for you." Momma Kangaskhan grabbed a spool of smooth gold string from a shelf next to her. "You always carry that thing everywhere in your hand, it must be annoying. Give it to me and I'll make it into a necklace for you." Charmander handed over the coin, and she slid the string through the small hole in the top of the coin. She tied the string and made it tight. "There you go." She gave the necklace to Charmander.

"Thanks a lot!" Charmander put the necklace around his neck, and the sun shone on the coin. On one side that was showing a flame symbol was on it. Charmander wore the flame showing because it resembled him being a fire type Pokémon. On the other side, there was a thunderbolt.

"Bye Momma Kangaskhan. Thank you for everything!" Charmander called as he walked away from the storage station.

"I have a good feeling about today Charmander! Good luck!" She called back.

--

Charmander walked back into the square and saw two towns Pokémon talking.

"Yeah, I heard that a bunch more of 'em are coming in a couple days." said a sludgy purple Pokémon.

"I wonder what's been causing them. We've never had so many natural disasters before." replied a Pokémon that looked like a Pokeball. Charmander walked over to them to ask them what they were talking about.

"What's up Grimer?"

"Oh hey Charmander. Me and Voltorb were just talking about the earthquakes we've been having." Grimer said.

"Yeah we have been having a lot."

"And we're just wondering what could have been the cause. I mean we haven't had any earthquake like the ones we've been having now since that time when two Golems used Magnitude 10 at the same time underground." Voltorb said.

Charmander had wondered about the natural disasters. They had started about three months ago, and Charmander had gotten really worried about what they could do. A lot of Pokémon needed help from rescue teams because of fissures and getting trapped in dungeons. He had wanted to help all of them, but he needed a rescue team for that. "I feel bad for all the Pokémon that need help because of them. I wish I could do something."

"Like YOU could do anything!" called a deep raspy voice. Charmander looked to see who it was, and it was Golbat, Koffing, and Sneasel. These three Pokémon were known as the meanest Pokémon in all of the Poke Villa. They would steal things from stores, make fun of other Pokémon, and since they were a rescue team, they would use the cover of other rescue teams to get better jobs. They were sneaky, conniving, and just downright obnoxious. So Team Sneak Attack wasn't liked by most people.

"What does that mean?"

"It means you're a pathetic Pokémon that will never be a part of a rescue team." Golbat snapped. Koffing laughed.

"Why do you always pick on me? What did I ever do to you guys?"

"I guess he's stupid too. He doesn't even know the concept of a bully." Koffing said.

"Why don't you just wise up and stop trying to make a rescue team. Maybe then we would stop picking on you." Sneasel said to Charmander, but not in a taunting way. It seemed like he was giving him advice.

"Yeah, maybe!" Golbat said mockingly. He and Koffing once again laughed. Sneasel didn't. It seemed like Sneasel wasn't mean. He even seemed nice.

Charmander was NOT going to back down to people like Team Sneak Attack. He was strong minded and brave, so he would normally talk back to them whenever they picked on him. "You know what? You three are just jealous. You all know that you can only get ahead by cheating and intimidating others. Well you know what? You will never intimidate me. I _will _have a great rescue team, and I _will_ be known for it. So when I do get my rescue team started, I will love to see your faces."

Team Sneak Attack looked dumbfounded, and they soon got annoyed faces because they didn't know what to say. "Let's go." Golbat said, gritting his teeth. Golbat was basically the leader of the group, and whatever he said the others would do. As the team was walking away, Sneasel looked back at Charmander, and mouthed the word "impressive." Charmander was shocked that he would say that to him, and he got a hint of kindness from Sneasel.

"Wow, no one ever had stood up to them like that before." Grimer said impressed. "Maybe you can build your own team." Charmander hoped that what Grimer said was true.

--

Charmander finished up his day by going to the Pelipper Post Office. He had gone there frequently, so he was known by all the Pelipper.

"Mornin' Charmander!" called the Pelipper at the front desk. Charmander said hello back to him and walked up to the desk. "Have any luck with the team?" Pelipper asked. Charmander shook his head. "Aw too bad. We've been getting loads of job offers lately."

"Really?"

"Yes. These natural disasters are a hassle."

Charmander looked discouraged. It was the end of the day, and he still hadn't found what he was looking for, a friend. And now is when he could be needed more than ever. "Are you sure there's nothing I could do by myself?" Charmander asked.

"Sorry. We have to leave these things up to rescue teams."

"Ok. Well I just stopped by to say hi."

"Sorry. I wish I had better news for you Charmander."

"That's ok. I better get going. It's getting pretty late. Bye."

Pelipper waved good-bye to the discouraged fire Pokémon. "I wish that boy does get a friend. He does deserve it." He said under his breath, as he continued on organizing job offers.

--

Discouraged, Charmander walked through the Tiny Woods, which he would normally never do, because he didn't want to go home just yet. He was so sure about today, and he was so sure that he could find his friend today. He dragged his feet across the grass, pushing leaves and twigs out of the way. He looked up to see if he reached the end of the woods, and he saw something yellow. He squinted a little bit, and then he realized it was a Pokémon. He rushed over to it and he saw that it was a Pikachu. He shook the Pikachu, wanting it to wake up.

"C'mon wake up!" He yelled. The Pikachu slowly flicked his eyes open. "Wha-What happened?" He mumbled.

**So there's Chapter 1. Hope you all liked it. Please Review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2. Thank you to all that reviewed, I truly appreciate it. Part of this chapter will be from Pikachu's POV, but it will return back to normal. Hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Awaking

_Pikachu_

_Uhh…my head. It's killing me. I don't even remember doing anything to it. Why is it hurting me so badly? Try to think. What do you remember?_

_Darn. I can't remember a thing_.

As I opened my eyes, I began to wonder where I was also. I could only see a bright light with a green aura around it. Nothing else, just the light and the green. Where the heck am I? I thought to myself. This was certainly not my home. Not the large houses and grassy fields. This couldn't remotely be anything like a place I've been to. What is this world that I'm in? Where is anybody? Where is anything?

I grew discouraged as I could only see the glaring light and the green, which unfortunately is making me feel sick. The colors are just too much to handle. Now my head's even worse! This has to be a hallucination or a dream or…something! People just don't get in this sort of trance out of the blue. Do they? With my luck I've probably gone insane.

Wait a minute, I see something! Sweet, it's much better than looking at those awful lights. But what is it? What else could possibly be in the same situation I'm in? Hopefully it's something that can shed some light on the situation, but hopefully a much dimmer light.

As the shape walked closer to me, I realized that it wasn't walking on feet, it didn't even have any. It looked it was sort of hovering in the air. It certainly wasn't a human, but it reminded of something I had seen before. I squinted a little bit as I got another look at it, probably from those darn lights. It didn't have feet, but it looked like it had flippers or something. Now I definitely have seen this thing before. What was it though? Think.

Suddenly it stopped. It was still just a figure to me; I couldn't make out what it looked like, and who it exactly was. "Hello." It spoke. Its voice was gentle and soothing. For some reason, it made me feel safer in my unknown surroundings. I tried speaking back to it.

"Who are you?" I called out. I paused for a couple seconds, waiting for its reply. I got no answer. Maybe it didn't hear me. "Who are you?" I called again, but much louder.

"My name is L-" The voice was cut off for some reason. Suddenly, the shape disappeared. No! It can't leave me here all by myself.

The lights turned very fierce. I shut my eyes to guard them.

Ow! Something just hit me! It's shaking me. Is it the shape?

"C'mon wake up!" I heard it say. I fluttered my eyes, hoping they wouldn't be burned out of my head from the light. But it was gone now. I my short glimpses, I saw something orange. I slowly, but fully, opened my eyes. I saw a something with big eyes and an orange head. What in the world is that? Wait a sec, no…it can't be. Is it…a Charmander?

--

The yellow Pokémon in the grass looked at Charmander, and Charmander smiled back at it.

"Cool, you're awake! Are you ok?"

The Pokémon looked around, and could not see anything that he was familiar with. He frantically searched for something to trigger a memory. "Where am I? What's going on?"

Charmander sensed his fear and tried to talk to him again. "This is the Poke Villa. Are you ok? Are you lost?"

Pikachu ignored Charmander's questions and tried to stand up, but he soon found himself very dizzy and he fell back down.

"Oh man, I think you're confused," Charmander opened up a little box he was carrying and took out a Persim Berry. He put the berry in Pikachu's mouth, and the yellow Pokémon chewed the firm berry, closed its eyes, twitched its ears, and felt much better.

"Oh wow, my head's not hurting at all anymore." Pikachu said finally being able to stand on his feet.

"That's great! I hoped the Persim Berry would work."

Pikachu looked at Charmander. He studied the Pokémon, and wondered why it was talking to him. "You, uh, helped me?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I? All Pokémon look out for each other. Even though I haven't ever seen you before, I would always-"

Pikachu cut him off. "Pokémon? I'm not a Pokémon."

Charmander got a puzzled look on his face. "Um, you look exactly like a Pikachu, so I'm guessing you are a Pokémon." Charmander laughed nervously.

"That's insane! I'm a human. How could you possibly take me for…" Pikachu raised his hand up, and saw the yellow paw. He looked at himself, and found Charmander's statements to be true. He _was_ a Pikachu. Ears, tail, brown cheeks and all. "How did this happen? I'm a human, but I look exactly like a Pikachu. He looked at Charmander, who didn't exactly look like he understood on what was going on.

"You have to believe me! I am a human, but somehow I think I turned into a Pokémon." Pikachu pleaded.

This whole idea wasn't the easiest to fully get, but somehow Charmander found it very interesting. "So you really are a human?" Pikachu nodded. "Wow. Now I've never heard anything like that happening. But I guess it had to happen for a reason. Maybe I could help you figure that out." Charmander didn't realize it at first, but he soon came to think that this Pokémon could be his new friend.

Charmander's offer seemed strangely appealing. Charmander came off as a friendly person to Pikachu. "You really think that I became a Pokémon for something?"

"Well, it would be weird if it happened for no reason."

_Yeah that is true._ Pikachu thought.

"Oh I forgot to introduce myself. My name's Charmander. And yours?"

"My name's…" Pikachu couldn't figure out what to say. He had known he had a name, but he forgot what it was. "I guess you can call me Pikachu."

"Alright Pikachu, you gotta be tired. I know of a place where no one lives at."

Once again, Pikachu was appealed. "That sounds great. Wow, I'm glad I met you."

And with those words, Charmander knew. He knew that he found his rescue team buddy.

**So that's Chapter 2. I hoped you like it! Review please! Tell me what you think the shape was. I'll give the answer in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter 3. Thank you to EkaSwede and Bustman for reviewing the last chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Dreams and Wishes Of Beginnings

As Charmander lay in his cabin, he thought about all that happened that day. He had found somebody who he thought could definitely be his rescue team partner. He had found what he thought he deserved to find. He was happy that he could finally help all Pokémon in need, and to shut up Team Sneak Attack.

He wondered about what Pikachu told him about being a human. _Could that really happen? _He thought. _Could a human really turn into a Pokémon?_ Charmander found it hard to believe. But, he also found some interest in the whole situation. This was a mystery, and he would be more than willing to be the detective.

As he thought, he also wondered how Pikachu was feeling in the moment. Waking up in a place that's completely brand new and not knowing how you arrived there is a lot to grasp in a short period of time, especially if you're human and you woke up as a Pokémon. All these guesses on Pikachu's emotions made Charmander uneasy. If this whole scenario became hard for him to cope, he wouldn't want rescue teams worries as well.

He hoped that wasn't true. Charmander had waited so long for a friend to come along and be the first two members of their rescue team. It wouldn't be the same if he had to start it by himself. At the beginning, all responsibilities would be for him to take care of, he would have to do missions alone, if he got ambushed he would have no back up, and most of all, he always wanted a best friend. He never had one before, so he felt like he deserved it. He hoped with all his heart that Pikachu would be that friend. Thinking about if he declined made Charmander's eyes water. He rested his head on his paws as he turned to his right side to look out at the sky. He saw a gleaming light shoot across the black blanket about him, and he closed his eyes, and wished. "I wish that I have found my best friend."

--

As he slept, Pikachu found himself in another dream.

_Pikachu_

It's…It's that place again. How do I end up here all of the sudden? What is this? Where am I?

It cannot be real. It can't because I met that Pokémon today. Charmander I think it was? Yes! It was a Charmander. I met him and he let me sleep in a vacant house. So I must have fallen asleep. And this is a dream. Yep, it's all a dream, I hope.

"Helloo…" I heard a voice cry out. I looked over to follow the voice, and I saw the shape again. It was as close as it was last time. It didn't move any closer, so I pounced on the opportunity to talk to it.

"Hello? Can you hear me?"

"Yes. Thank goodness. I was afraid I would get cut off again." Its voice was clear now, and it was as gentle as the last time it spoke.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Lapras."

"Lapras? You mean you're a Pokémon?"

_What is it with all these Pokémon coming to me?_

"Yes I am. Just like Charmander."

"You know Charmander? How?"

"I just know. He's a very good little fellow. He really wants you to be his friend."

"Why me? Doesn't he have any other friends?"

"Sadly not. He isn't very lucky in that department. It's a complete shame though. He's such a kind person. He really deserves a friend."

I looked down at what could possibly the floor. I felt immense pity for that Pokémon. Everyone deserves a friend, no matter who you are. But, I still didn't understand why I'm so necessary. "But why do I have to be his friend. Why is it only selective to me?"

"I can't say at the moment. But soon…" Lapras's shape slowly deteriorated.

"Wait! Please tell me more!" But it was too late. Lapras had left me once again alone, but I felt myself waking from my slumber.

--

Pikachu awoke to a bright and shiny morning, and reflected on his past dream. _These dreams are getting weirder and weirder by the minute. What so special about me that I have a person, correction, Pokémon talking to me through my dreams? _Pikachu then remembered Charmander. _Lapras said that Charmander wanted me as a friend. Well, I might as well do it. Who knows? Maybe he will turn out to be a cool per-Pokémon. I have to get used that. _

Pikachu got up, stretched his arms while letting out a big yawn, and suddenly he felt a shock in his cheeks. He jumped from the shock, and he slowly touched his cheeks, giving off another electrical shock. _Just great. One MORE thing I have to get used to._

He walked out of his little house, and he saw Charmander sleeping while sitting down a couple paces away. "Charmander?" Pikachu called, waking the fire Pokémon up.

"Oh, hey. Sorry, I guess coming here early in the morning on 5 hours of sleep wasn't the best idea."

Pikachu laughed. "Yeah I don't think it is." Suddenly, another electrical shock came from Pikachu's cheeks. "Ow!" He yelped, not being used to being zapped from the inside.

"Ooh, electrical shocks. Those do hurt."

"Why do they keep happening?"

"Well, you are an electric Pokémon, and most know how to control them without suffering any pain. But, if you're human, I guess you don't know how to do that."

Just then, in the distance, Charmander heard a voice. "Wait a sec, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Shh. Listen."

Pikachu waited for a noise, and he heard the voice as well. "It sounds like someone calling for help."

Charmander felt a hint of happiness. His and Pikachu's first rescue mission could be rapidly approaching. "We should go see what it's about."

Pikachu nodded. The two ran off in the distance of the voice, while Charmander slid on his good luck coin necklace he had been carrying.

--

Pikachu and Charmander soon reached a huge clearing with what looked like a opening to a cave, which was covered in vines, leaves, and grass. Right in front was a Wurmple, pacing back and forth shouting the word 'help'.

"What's the matter?" Charmander asked the worried Bug Pokémon.

"Oh you have to help me! Me and my friend Weedle were slithering off to play, when the ground starting shaking, and then a big rock came and made him fall into the cave!"

"Oh no, that's terrible!" Charmander gasped.

"I would go in there all by myself but I'm too little!" shrieked the young Pokémon.

"Don't worry. We'll go in the cave and find your friend. Won't we Pikachu?" Charmander turned his attention to Pikachu, hoping he would go along.

"Sure we will."

Charmander grinned. "Your friend will be all right. We'll rescue him."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Wurmple cheered.

Charmander gave a look at Pikachu, and then the both entered the cave in search of Weedle.

**And there's chapter three! I hoped you all liked it. In the next chapter, Pikachu and Charmander search for Weedle, and Charmander ultimately asks Pikachu if he would like to be in a rescue team.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's Chapter 4! I wanted to get this chapter up as soon as possible because I knew it was going to take me a while to write. Thank you to everybody that reviewed Chapter 3 and I hope you keep on reviewing.**

Chapter 4: The Wood Caves

Charmander and Pikachu walked side by side into the dark mysterious cave. Their footsteps brought them closer and closer into darkness, with no light seeming to be on the way.

"This cave is really freaking me out." Pikachu said, trying to see if anything was visible.

"Hold on." Charmander used the flame on his tail to light up the cave, even if it was only on a couple spots. Charmander walked in front of Pikachu, with Pikachu directing him not to crash into anything. The two jumped when noises echoed throughout the cave.

"What was that?" Pikachu asked nervously.

"I don't know. I guess we just have to go further down and check." Pikachu wasn't fond of Charmander's plan. As the two Pokémon walked deeper and deeper into the dark cave, they wondered if it would ever end. It was darkness for what seemed to be forever. They searched for Weedle, with Pikachu hoping that he could be found and they could get out of the cave as fast as they could. But, their cave walking soon ended, as they saw a bright light ahead of them. The two ran to it as quick as they could, and rapidly they entered into a vast wood-type area. The scenery changed in a snap. It soon changed from a cave, to a _humongous _wood, grassland area. The two Pokémon were amazed in what they were seeing. The green flora scenery caught both Charmander and Pikachu's eyes and made them gaze at the Pidgeys chirping in the trees that were filled with berries varying from Aguav to Wiki. It was nothing like they had seen before, and they loved viewing it.

Charmander saw a blue berry a few steps in front of him. He ran up and grabbed it, with Pikachu following him. "What is that?" He asked the fire Pokémon.

"It's an Oran Berry. It could come in handy later in this dungeon. It restores your energy when you feel weak, so I'm gonna hold on to it."

Pikachu and Charmander continued in the dungeon, which looked exactly like a maze. They could have gone right, left, or straight forward. It could be very helpful to get some luck, because if they got lost, they would take longer to save Weedle because they would have to go all the way back and try a new route. But, they had to act fast. "Which way should we go?" Pikachu asked. The entire time Pikachu acted like Charmander's sidekick. He asked him so many questions; he basically dropped all the decisions on Charmander. But, he knew absolutely nothing about the Pokémon world. He was human, and he was getting used to an entirely different life. But there had to be a captain in a team, so if that meant he was a role in a team, he would be more than happy to be captain.

"Well, I think leading with your best foot forward is always best, so I think we should just keep going forward is a good idea." Pikachu nodded along with him. They advanced forward, but they were suddenly ambushed. A wild Rattata came around the corner, and it looked like it was ready to put up a fight. "What do we do?" Pikachu asked taken by surprise.

"Just let me handle this." Charmander said, stepping up to the plate. He stood in a state ready for battle, and he locked eyes with the wild Rattata. He was ready to attack, and he wanted to make the first move.

"Scratch Attack!" Charmander yelled out. He spread out his hand and his tiny but sharp claws ready for attack. He lunged forward at the Rattata and wiped his hand and he directly hit the wild Pokémon. The Rattata fell backwards in pain, and it soon ran away. In victory, Charmander smiled and felt himself grow stronger. He had definitely gained EXP. Points. Pikachu sat back in awe on his friend's display. Seeing Charmander battle was one of the coolest things he'd seen.

"That was awesome Charmander! That attack was dead on; that Rattata ran away after one hit! Can I do an attack like that?" Pikachu had obviously loved the attacks. Charmander turned to the electric Pokémon to see what he could teach him.

"You could definitely do attacks. You're a Pokémon! Let's see…well since your problem with your electricity, you may not be able to handle doing a Thundershock attack. You have the ability to do it, but once you can control your electricity, you'll do a Thundershock. But in the mean time, you should probably stick with a Tackle attack. It's really simple actually. You just run forward and use your weight to knock into your opponent. When another wild Pokémon appears, you should definitely try it out. And trust me, you'll feel great when you do your first attack. But your attacks may not make the Pokémon faint or run away. So be prepared, because then it will take its opportunity to attack you." Charmander's speech about the attacks instantly stuck to Pikachu. He was determined to use all the info Charmander told him to make sure that his first attack, and hopefully, his first battle went in his favor.

Pikachu and Charmander went down the walkway, this time Pikachu lead the way, wanting to engage in a battle as quickly as he could. The two entered a giant slab of dirt land, with the roads dashing to the right and left. And to Pikachu's wishes, he saw another wild Rattata walking up to them. He had Butterfrees in his stomach and he knew this was his perfect opportunity. "Go for it Pikachu! I'll be right behind ya!" Charmander rooted on his electric type friend. Pikachu sped up his footsteps and stood in front of Rattata. He gave the Rattata the same face Charmander had when he was focused on a fight, and the Rattata shared the glance. The Butterfrees and Beautiflys in his stomach felt like they were both gusting at the same time. But he didn't hesitate in using his Tackle. He ran forward on his two feet and tackled into Rattata. The wild Pokémon was flung backwards, but it landed on all fours. Pikachu had successfully done the Tackle, but it hadn't done enough damage to weaken the wild Pokémon to the point where it couldn't battle. The Rattata and began to run at Pikachu, but the yellow Pokémon didn't know how to get away from the attack, and he was hit hard by the Rattata. Pikachu landed on the floor with the force giving him a marking in the dirt from how far he slid across. He was hurting a bit, but he still had some fight in him. He wasn't going to back down to the rat Pokémon. He picked up that if he ran on all fours, even though he had never done this before, to pick up as much speed as he could. He could tell that he was bigger than his opponent, so he thought if he landed his Tackle attack he would defeat the wild normal Pokémon. He ran as fast as he could and he used as much energy as he could, and he felt himself picking up more and more speed. Before he knew it, he smacked into Rattata and his opponent ran into the wall, and with no energy left, it fled. Pikachu stood slouched over trying to catch his breath. He was exhausted, but he had won the battle. And he felt that he gained some sort of ability during his second Tackle attack. He wondered what triggered that speed.

"Awesome job!" Charmander cheered from behind him. The fire Pokémon ran up to the exhausted electric type. "Here, take the Oran berry. You need your strength back." Charmander fed the berry to Pikachu, and he slowly munched the berry, and felt like the energy he had before his battle just ran through his body once again. He stood up straight looking good as new. "Thanks for that Charmander."

"You deserved it! You looked like you went up a level! I think you may have learned Quick Attack!"

"Quick Attack? Up a level?" Pikachu didn't know what Charmander meant.

"Well, when you're in a battle, you gain experience points. They make you grow stronger. The more you hustle and the attacks you use can get you more experience points. And in some cases, you level up and learn a brand new attack. What I think happened, when you got up from that attack, your determination and your running may have caused you to level up, and you used an attack called Quick Attack. It's basically a Tackle attack, but with an increased amount of speed, which builds more power for the attack. You really were impressive out there." After what Charmander said Pikachu felt on top of the world. He was only in one battle, and he had already gotten stronger!

The two Pokémon continued down the route to Weedle. Even with the all the excitement about battling and learning moves, neither one of them forgot their purpose of being in the dungeon. As they soon reached the end of the small road, there was another slab of dirt land. But in the middle, there lay a Pokémon that looked exactly like an orange worm, but it had a sharp point on its head. "There's Weedle!" Charmander cried. The two Pokémon rushed over as quickly as he could, but then they were blocked by a Pokémon that looked like a seed with a small sprout on its head. "What's that?" Pikachu asked.

"That's a Sunkern. Let me handle this Pokémon." Charmander stood in position and he released tiny flame balls. When they hit Sunkern, the Pokémon instantly flew into the wall with no energy left. Pikachu was amazed by Charmander's attack. "What was that?"

"That was my Ember attack. But I'll get to that later. We need to get Weedle out of here!" The two Pokémon ran over to the hurt bug Pokémon.

"Are you ok?" Pikachu asked Weedle.

"I can't stand up. I'm hurting too bad."

Charmander noticed an Oran Berry on the floor where Sunkern once was. He ran over to it, picked it up and fed it to Weedle. The Pokémon munched on it much like Pikachu did before. "Where did you find that?" Pikachu asked, remembering that there was no berry when the first arrived there. "Sometimes Pokémon drop berries if they were holding them when they get knocked out." As Weedle finished off the Oran Berry, he suddenly got his energy back. "Wow, I feel super now! Thank you so much you big guys!" Weedle cheered. Pikachu felt a warmness inside. When Weedle was thanking him and Charmander, he felt great knowing that he rescued others in need. He loved the feeling and never wanted it to go away.

"Let's get you out of here." Charmander, Pikachu, and Weedle walked back to the cave and exited the dungeon.

--

As they emerged from the cave, Weedle was reunited with Wurmple. The two Pokémon cheered and ran in circles playing with each other. Then they turned to Pikachu and Charmander. "Thank you so much!" Wurmple thanked them. "I thought that I could never recover from when that rock hit me. You guys are our heroes!" Charmander smiled at the younger Pokémon.

"It's no problem at all. We're just glad that Weedle's ok."

"Who are you two guys?" Weedle asked.

"I'm Charmander. And this is Pikachu."

"Cool!" The two bug Pokémon said in unison. "You guys are the coolest people ever!"

Every time Charmander and Pikachu received a compliment from Wurmple and Weedle, their smiles grew. They felt so good inside knowing that these two young Pokémon are looking up to them and calling them their heroes. It was one of the best feelings ever.

"Well, we better be getting home. Everybody'll want to know if we are ok."

"Alright. Bye you two!" Charmander said.

"See you later!" Pikachu added.

"Bye Pikachu!" Wurmple called.

"Bye Charmander!" Weedle called.

Once the two bug Pokémon were out of sight, Pikachu and Charmander reflected on their adventure.

"Wow! I have never felt more energy in my entire life! This was great!" Pikachu vibrantly said.

"Yeah it was a great day. But it also took a lot outta me. We better be getting home." Charmander said.

"Yeah, I am wiped out." The two Pokémon walked back to Pikachu's house in preparation for getting a good night's rest.

--

The shy turned orange as the sun slowly drooped in the sky. Once they reached the vacant house, Pikachu yawned and stretched out his arms. "I'm going to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow Charmander." Just before Pikachu opened the door, Charmander called out, "Wait!" Pikachu turned to the fire Pokémon.

Charmander knew that he could take this opportunity to ask Pikachu about the rescue team. From how he reacted earlier that day, he felt that Pikachu would accept. "Um, I want to ask you something."

"I'm all ears."

"Well, ever since I have been here at the Poké Villa, I have dreamt of being in a rescue team. But, I could never find somebody to do it with me. But after today and our adventure with Wurmple and Weedle, I felt like, a rescue team. So, would you like to start our own rescue team, you and me?"

Pikachu thought deeply about the offer he was just given.

_Pikachu_

Start a rescue team? Wow, that is an appealing offer. Being known as a rescuer of Pokémon, and saving them each day, now it was a lot of responsibilities to worry about. But, it just can't beat the rush that I felt today. Saving Weedle made me feel great inside. Seeing his face glow when he rescued him was a great feeling, knowing that you made that happen. It was a huge offer, and I wanted to take it. So I replied, "Yes. I would love to start a rescue team."

* * *

**Whew. That was grueling. Well I hope you all enjoyed reading as I enjoyed writing it. Please Review!**

**In Chapter 5- Charmander and Pikachu get all the rescue team supplies, and an unwanted visit from Team Sneak Attack.**


End file.
